Thunder
by WritingGeek27116
Summary: A CrissColfer ficlet. Based on the prompt: CrissColfer get stuck in a thunder storm. They get wet, and say 'I love you' to each other for the first time. Under Kurt and Blaine because I couldn't find Darren and Criss.


**Prompt: CrissColfer get stuck in a thunder storm. **

**Thanks starkidninja for the prompt! :) **

The bright blue, clear skies with fluffy chalk clouds decieved Chris into a false sense of security, and so as he glanced up at the happy sun he knew he needed to take advantage of the lovely while it lasted.

That's how he found himself here, dropping little kisses to Darren's jaw as he begged profously for Darren to come on a picnic with him.

"Pleeaassseee!" Chris begged, sucking a little hickey right next to Darren's adam's apple, smiling as he watched Darren's chest heave in arousal.

"But Chris I-" Darren was cut short as Chris sunk his teeth into Darren's neck, marking him. Darren gasped shrilly, Chris _knew_ what biting did to Darren, he _knew_ that he couldn't say no when Chris was claiming him as his own. "O-ok. We can go." Darren breathed out, keening a little as Chris ran the tip of his tongue over the indents made by his teeth.

"Yay." Chris whispered, short and sweet, his eyes glittering as he pulled Darren to craft services to make a lunch.

"My hair." Darren pouted as the rain slammed onto the ground, his hair sopping wet and dripping, the curls charcoal because of the rain.

"Sorry." Chris apoligized, pulling Darren down the muddy grass slope and to where Chris remembered they'd parked their car. They both frowned as the looked at the empty spot, both of them _certain _they'd parked it there. They both started looking around the edge of the park for their car, but it was nowhere to be seen. The rain started falling even faster, both of them being drenched through to their underpants as they searched. The sky was an angry gray color, the clouds a furious jet black and throwing more and more rain down to the ground.

"It's not here, Chris." Darren sighed, turning to face. Chris bit his lip, looking terribly upset and guilty as the rain fell heavily.

"I'm so sorry Darren, for dragging you out here even though you didn't want to come."

"Hey! No stop that, don't be sorry." Darren jumped forward, taking both of Chris' hands in his and shaking his head. "This has been awesome, I promise. Y'know I just love spending time with _you_, it doesn't matter where we are, just as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Chris smiled and sighed, looking around as if to say "now what do we do?". Thunder crackled in the sky suddenly and both their heads snapped up, looking at the sharp bolt of lightning as it struck through the sky again.

"Come on, we need to get undercover." Darren commanded, pulling Chris back up the slope and past the oak tree where they'd ate their picnic. They gathered all their empty plates and put them in the wicker picnic basket quickly, before rushing down to a hollowed out log, that was sitting at the bottom of the other end of the hill. Darren crawled in on his knees sitting with with the picnic basket behind him. Darren followed, sitting between his open legs and hugging his knees. He turned so his shoulder was pressed against Darren's chest, he fisted some of Darren's t-shirt and rested his head against him, closing his eyes.

Darren wound his arms round Chris' waist, pulling him in closer as he shivered. The air was quickly becoming chilly, and both of them were dressed very inappropriatley for cold, wet weather in just jeans and t-shirts.

"Hey." Darren mumbled, kissing the top of Chris' head

"This day was really messed up." Chris replied, sounding meloncholy.

"No it wasn't, y'know why?"

"Why?"

"Because..I love you." Darren breathed, smiling down at Chris. There was pause, a gap, every molecule in the air seemed to evaporate and so Chris couldn't breath. Chris took a second to freak out internally, while Darren bit his lip, wondering if he'd said the 'I love you' too soon.

"I love you too." Chris grinned, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Darren's lips.

"Yay." Darren answered.

"Now we wait." Chris looked out of the end of the log and saw the rain was still pouring down.

"Yup, now we wait."


End file.
